


Detectives

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Child Murder, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Murder, Police, Police Procedural, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo and Dee are dedicated and experienced detectives, but that doesn’t mean their work never affects them.





	Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 5: Homicide at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Strictly speaking, Dee, Ryo, and their colleagues aren’t homicide detectives; the remit of the Serious Crimes Unit is much wider, encompassing homicide alongside other violent crimes and abductions as well as abuse and neglect. Anything that involves deliberate harm to another person really.

Nevertheless, homicides still comprise the majority of the crimes they investigate. It seems people will forever find new and more inventive ways of killing each other. When that happens, it’s down to the SCU to work out how the victims died, why they were killed, and who the murderer is, so that he or she, or in some cases they, can be charged, tried, and locked away.

It’s an important job, but not a particularly pleasant one; death by unnatural causes is an ugly and usually messy business. It takes a special kind of person to be able to deal with the horrors they see on an almost daily basis, but the squad’s detectives are equal to the task, even if the job gives then nightmares at times. They do their best to keep a professional distance and not get too personally involved, because they need to remain objective, but some cases are harder to cope with than others.

This time the victim is a teenage girl, beaten, strangled, and left for dead. She was still just barely alive when she was found, but she didn’t make it; her injuries were too severe.

“She wasn’t much older than Carol.” Ryo sounds lost and Dee drapes an arm across his partner’s shoulders in a brief hug. He wishes he could do more, hold his baby tight and never let go, but they’re on the job and anyway, nobody is supposed to know about their personal relationship. He knows how Ryo feels though, because he feels the same way; no kid should have to suffer like that, have their life and their future snatched away by someone else’s hand. 

“We’ll get the bastard.” Dee bites off the words, hot anger coloring them, and that doesn’t bode well for the murderer. When they find him, he might just suffer a little accident of his own, and if he resists arrest, well, would it really be so terrible if he didn’t live long enough to stand trial? Thinking in those terms gives Dee a measure of satisfaction, although he knows well enough that Ryo won’t let him shoot to kill unless there’s no other choice. Dee may have been raised Catholic, but Ryo is the one with the morals; Dee is more of an eye-for-an-eye kinda guy.

One thing they definitely agree on is that they’ll never give up on any investigation until they catch the person or persons responsible. Some cops start to let things slide if they don’t get leads quickly, turning their attention to newer, fresher cases, but that’s never been their way. They’ll keep on working until every case that crosses their desks gets solved, no matter how long it takes. They owe it to the victims.

The End


End file.
